fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fantendo Fun Fair 2018
Fantendo Fun Fair 2018 es una feria de videojuegos que se celebró del 24 al 31 de agosto. Es la quinta edición del evento. Lista de participantes *Silvax & Company *Doubledetecker *Stamina *Mario Historia *NEO Technologies *Skyontendo *Kagero *MC Studios *Nintendo Pictures Company Silvax & Company center|500px ¡Bienvenidos a la conferencia de Silvax & Company! Esta será la primera vez que participemos en un Fantendo Fun Fair con este nombre, y la primera que la presentación se dividirá en filiales. Esperemos que estéis preparados, ¡ya que venimos cargados de novedades para todos vosotros! Sin más dilación, comencemos. ---- Generación Gamex ---- Tras un rotundo éxito de la consola Wii Control en el mercado, sumado con ell paso de su contraparte portátil, ahora Silvax & Company se enorgullece en presentar... ¡Las nuevas dos consolas sucesoras! Tanto una como la otra, llevarán sistema operativo Waterfall OS, integrarán Kari Account, y serán retrocompatibles con sus consolas predecesoras. 'Gamex Phone' Comenzamos con Gamex Phone, el sucesor de Gamex, y primer consola-smartphone que crea la compañía. thumb|left|Base de Gamex Phone Gamex Phone consiste en un diseño smartphone, con una base muy fácil de acoplar para jugar. ¿Quieres jugar? Con esta sencilla base, podrás jugar a todos tus juegos favoritos de Gamex Phone con toda la comodidad del mundo. ¿Quieres llevarlo sin la base para ir más cómodo? Llévalo sin la base acoplada y utilízalo como un teléfono. 'Gamex Control' Para continuar, os presentamos la consola sucesora de Wii Control, la Gamex Control. Esta consola, estará centrada en el modo sobremesa, apartándose así del concepto híbrido de su antecesora. Su resolución nativa asciende hasta 4K, y su framerate hasta 60fps (Puede variar según el juego). La capacidad de la misma variará según el modelo que escojas: 250GB, 500GB, 1TB, 2TB, 5TB. Todas serán ampliables mediante disco externo (Ya sea HDD o SSD). ---- Grand Mix Racing ---- center|250px Bienvenidos a Grand Mix Racing, ¡donde los motores rugen por todos lados! En este videojuego, podrás competir en un montón de categorías del deporte del motor, ya sea en categorías de coches, motos, etcétera. A continuación os presentaremos algunas de las características de este juego. 'Categorías' En Grand Mix Racing, nos encontraremos con diversas categorías de vehículos para competir, tales como: *''Monoplazas'' (Como por ejemplo Formula 1) *''Motos'' (Como por ejemplo MotoGP) *''NASCAR'' (Como por ejemplo la Xfininty Series) *''Rallyes'' (Como por ejemplo la WRC) *''Turismos'' (Como por ejemplo la DTM) ¡Y muchos más! 'Modos de juegos' thumb En lo que se refiere a modos de juegos, Grand Mix Racing contará con un modo carrera en donde podrás iniciar la brillante trayectoria de un piloto de carreras o la de una escudería dispuesta a contar con corredores de Élite. Las decisiones del jugador influirán totalmente en el progreso de la carrera. Además de este par de modos, contará con la clásica posibilidad de disputar una carrera rápida... De carácter offline, multijugador local u ¡Online! Por último pero no menos importante, hay un mítico secreto más en el juego... ¡Juega para encontrarlo! ---- Mario City Tycoon (GAMEX): Control Edition & Phone Edition ---- El mítico spin off de la emblemática saga de Super Mario Bros vuelve tras su lanzamiento original a Nintendo Switch y reboot a Wii Control. Ahora anunciamos que, para febrero de 2019, este videojuego será lanzado en las frescas consolas Gamex Control y Gamex Phone como parte del primer aniversario de la serie Mario City Tycoon. Mario City Tycoon GAMEX Phone Edition Logo.png Mario City Tycoon GAMEX Control Edition Logo.png ---- Fire Emblem: Football Match ---- Acerca de este juego, os queremos presentar las siguientes dos novedades acerca de este juego: Las estadísticas (Stats) y los campos. 'Stats' [[Archivo:FE_Football_Match_Stats_Ejemplo.png|thumb|Ejemplo de Stats, utilizados los de Sam como demostración.]] Las estadísticas se dividirán en los siguientes factores: *Ritmo *Regate *Tiro *Defensa *Pase *Físico *Nota media 'Campos' thumb|Captura recortada del menú de selección de Campo en el juego. Los campos, los cuales la mayoría ya se han anunciado, no serán tan normales como unas sencillas líneas designadas y dos porterías... Bienvenidos a los Campos Trampa, una variante para todos los campos (a excepción de los campos invitados), donde se convertirán en campos, pero de batalla, con diferentes tipos de trampas, mecanismos, y demás, que harán aún mas completa la experiencia durante cada partido. En el modo “Fire Emblem”, te encontrarás diversos campos de este tipo durante los campeonatos, así que estate atento a las trampas, ¡y ten cuidado! Thinking Studios Bienvenidos a la presentación de Thinking Studios, la filial de series e historias de Silvax & Company. A continuación presentaremos novedades de nuestras series en activo. ---- Special Fantendo Forces ---- center|350px Special Fantendo Forces, una de las franquicias emblema de la compañía, trae diversas novedades como el anuncio de un nuevo videojuego de lucha 2.5D para dispositivos móviles y, próximamente, Gamex Phone. Bajo el nombre de Special Fantendo Forces: Unequal Battle, estaría basado en la primera serie de la saga contando con todos los personajes de relevancia que hicieron aparición, ¡Toda una nostalgia mirada a la primera serie de la franquicia! Por otra parte, hablamos de la próxima serie de la franquicia producida por Thinking Studios: Eternal Forces, de la cual ya sabíamos con anterioridad que su protagonista sería un adolescente llamado William. Ahora, revelamos al co-protagonista de la serie: Jay Crouch, un existencial joven que tiene una curiosa característica. Para saber más habrá que esperar un poco más: ¡Nada más y nada menos que para el 1 de septiembre! Fecha de publicación del primer capítulo de la serie. ---- Rubí ---- Rubí es una serie recientemente estrenada por la compañía, en la que, tal y como ha ocurrido en el primer capítulo, ocurren una serie de sucesos extraños, tal como la escena del principio en la NASA, la desaparición de un chico tras lo que parece ser un portal, la nota para Rubí... Próximamente recibiréis novedades de la serie el Capítulo 1 de la misma, estad atentos. ---- Some Broken Walls ---- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Parece ser que 2017 fue el año que dio comienzo a una de las series más grandes que se ha creado en esta wiki! Por supuesto, ¡Hablamos de Some Broken Walls! En primer lugar, queríamos anunciar que ya tenemos una primera temporada de 13 episodios publicada, la cual si agrada a los lectores, puede entreteneros un mínimo de una hora y media. Si os gusta la comedia, los personajes alocados y divertidos, y las locuras varias junto con una sobrecarga de referencias y/o parodias, ¡Ésta es tu serie! (Y si no, por lo menos podrá caerte bien alguien del elenco, suponemos) ¡Y ahora, es hora de los grandes anuncios para los fans (y no tan fans, o desconocedores) de ésta serie! ¡Se acerca la segunda temporada de la serie! ¡En el final de la primera temporada se garantizó una segunda, y Craig no iba a mentirnos, así que hemos empezado a trabajar en la segunda temporada! ¡Habrá de todo! Nuevos personajes, más risas alocadas, más tonterías, más acción, y por supuesto, ¡Ese estilo tan particular de la serie! ¿Seguirá teniendo el rumbo? Bueno, la serie va a tener dos partes en ésta temporada; Primero con tramas que no influyan en la cronología de la serie, y de un carácter que la cataloga como una serie Slice of Life. En cambio, la segunda mitad va a tener mayor impacto en la cronología, y, excluyendo algunos episodios que parodien a otras franquicias, será de acción, comedia... (Y tal vez superhéroes, que están empezando a haber influencias de esto en la serie) ¿Cuándo narices se estrena esto? Tranquilos, que Septiembre será el mes, por lo menos del estreno. ¿Nuevos personajes confirmados? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ya hemos concebido a unos 4 personajes en total, sin haber terminado el guion del primer capítulo de esta temporada! A continuación, veremos a éstos nuevos individuos del elenco. Leah [ Leah es el primer personaje que tendrá su debut en ésta nueva temporada. Ella tendrá un papel de antagonista menor durante el transcurso de la serie. Su plan definitivo consistirá en tratar de seducir a nuestro adorable Chuck, en un intento desesperado de conseguir novio, aunque su hermana melliza y otras tantas personas (entre ellas Monica y Luguya) siempre se lo impiden. Es una adolescente de 17, casi 18 años que tiene una fuerte dependencia a las redes sociales y al mal gusto. También se ve que ella es capaz de causar males a la gente con tal de conseguir algo. (En especial si son seguidores en Instagram) Ella debutará en el primer episodio de ésta temporada, aunque no tendrá un papel más notable hasta el próximo capítulo Lori Lori es el segundo personaje debutante en esta nueva temporada. Ella es (para su desgracia) la hermana melliza menor de Leah. Será un personaje recurrente en la serie. Su papel será amigable, participando en algunas de las extravagancias que Betsy y compañía vayan a causar. Debutará en el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada Ella es muy distinta a su hermana mayor, siendo una persona más noble, y que no es malintencionada. Sus dos mayores pasiones en la vida son los superhéroes y la medicina. También pasa olímpicamente de las cosas que considera femeninas. Prefiere mancharse en prácticas de disecciones y siente una fuerte atracción por todo aquellos relacionado con vísceras, aunque prefiere que no sea con violencia de por medio. Debido a las grandes diferencias entre ella y su hermana, van a pelearse muy a menudo, y a insultarse como si nada, pero hay mucho más que contar, y tenemos una temporada para hacerlo. Lightspeed Lightspeed Rider: La heroína que se había mencionado en el episodio 13, el cierre de la primera temporada. A pesar de que ya la pudimos oír y ver un mechón de su cabello, no debuta sino hasta más tarde. (No se sabe todavía en qué episodio saldrá, pero se sabe que será muy importante en la trama) Lo poco que sabemos de ella es que es una superheroína que es capaz de exceder velocidades que los científicos consideran imposibles de aguantar en un ser humano. Con su potencia combinada con velocidad, la magnitud de sus impactos podría superar con suma facilidad a Betsy o a E-r1ka, convirtiéndolo en el personaje más fuerte de la serie (por ahora) Algo más que revelar, es que siente una debilidad por la franquicia de Sonic, igual que Betsy. Además Yui la conoce. ¿Acaso está todo relacionado? No se sabe. Petra la armadillo No, no es un Fan Character de Sonic, si alguien se lo pregunta. Es mejor que eso... (Al menos eso pensamos) Petra es la última de esta lista de personajes revelados, que, al igual que Lightspeed tampoco tiene un diseño definitivo, pero que, al igual que Lightspeed otra vez, es una heroína. (Aunque no tiene tampoco las proezas necesarias para ser Súperheroína) Petra es una mutante con propiedades de armadillo, nacida en Rusia. Con 13 años de edad, ella ha demostrado una experiencia enorme en el área de combate, debido a que lleva casi toda la vida combatiendo. Al ser un armadillo, tiene la capacidad de ser increíblemente dura. (Su cabello actúa como su coraza, y puede encubrirla completamente. Una vez está así, es casi indestructible). Ella es una gran colega de Lightspeed, a la que llega a ver como una madre, debido a que siempre ha cuidado de ella, incluso cuando se independizó a los 12 años. Ella es políglota, sabiendo varios idiomas como el Ruso, Inglés, Japonés, y Español (Aunque en su caso aprendió el Español Latino, por lo que éste está cargado de modismos latinoamericanos). Ella ama con locura a los animales, al punto de que se altera rápidamente si alguien le hace daño a alguno. Y todo lo demás dejemos que nos lo cuente la serie. ¡Nos vemos! Una miniserie, y encima mucho más corta ¡No nos hemos ido! Qué susto os habéis pegado, ¿Eh? En fin. Solo queríamos anunciar que dentro de muy poquito tiempo, se estrenará la miniserie de cortos no-canónica titulada "Broken, yet comical and short". Ésta serie actuará de dos formas. Como una sátira hacia los reinicios innecesariamente absurdos de franquicias anteriormente alabadas por la crítica, y también como una propia parodia de la serie. Contará con un humor mucho más absurdo y sin sentido, aunque todavía pueda conservar algunas bromas con agudeza y la estética de los personajes sea exactamente igual. Contará con 5 episodios repletos de puras metareferencias y tonterías que o se entiende que es una sátira, o se empieza a cuestionar un bajón de calidad de la franquicia. Esperamos que la disfrutéis, que septiembre puede ser la fecha clave para liberar a éste esperpento. Aligned Planets: La Maxilocura retrasada (En el sentido de fecha) Bien, pues... ¿Qué es este extraño título con pintas de ser una especie de Spin-Off que estresaría al autor al trabajar en dos cosas simultáneamente? Pues bien. Es un Spin-Off, pero que actúa de modo de precuela, y no, no actúa a modo de serie. Será una historia mucho más extensa que un episodio promedio de la serie. Algo que pueda durar fácilmente una hora, para considerarse una especie de... película a lo mejor. No vamos a revelar demasiada información, pero resolveremos dudas de la serie. Como... ¿Por qué Luguya fue infectada por Lunarian? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué ocasionó el deterioro físico de Monica? ¿Sabremos de dónde narices sacó ese soporte de vida que lleva plantado en el pecho? Y lo más importante. ¿Logrará romperse la cuarta pared sin personajes autoconscientes? Pues todo esto se sabrá entre finales de 2018 y principios de 2019. ¡Chao! Anti Despair Inc. (Parte hecha en el segundo día) ¡Eh, que Anti Despair todavía sigue viva! Que no hayamos actualizado nada de ningún juego en más de un año no significa que estemos muertos... (Al menos eso es lo que se nos comunicó cuando se aprobó retomar el tema de videojuegos tras tanto tiempo) Bien, pues... ¡Solo tenemos dos cosas que presentar, pero que seguro que ilusionarán a los fanáticos más fieles! ---- ¡Some Broken Walls llega a consolas! ---- ¡Así es! ¡Así es como narices se ha oído! Some Broken Walls tendrá su propio videojuego, disponibles para TODAS las consolas no descontinuadas de Silvax & Company. Apenas se sabe nada sobre el juego, pues el progreso que se tiene no es más que el mero concepto del videojuego. Sin embargo, se sabe que contará con toda la fidelidad posible a la serie original, al punto de que éste juego sí influirá al canon en el futuro de la serie. Se ha planeado comenzar a trabajar en él una vez que se tenga mucho más material del que disponer, y la persona detrás de la serie confirmó que seguramente empezaría a suceder entre la tercera o cuarta temporada de la serie. Sin embargo, se planea que tanto Craig, Luguya, Mars, Betsy y E-r1ka, (Éstas últimas solo en lugares muy avanzados) sean jugables, y por supuesto, contará con el humor tan característico de la serie Entre 2019 y 2020 podría verse éste juego, ¿Quién sabe? Intermedio Y ahora, pasemos a la mayor sorpresa. Algo que ya se había considerado cancelado, y que llevaba bastantes meses de desarrollo a sus espaldas. ---- ¡Regreso de Cycles 6! ---- ¡Así es! ¡Cycles And The Incredible Disaster regresa tras lo que parecía ser una cancelación definitiva! Debido al gran lapso de tiempo que pasó desde que se tomó esta abrupta decisión, muchos de los elementos tendrán que someterse a una gran actualización, y también habrá que completar lo que no se pudo terminar el pasado año! Sin embargo, tras casi 2 años sin saber nada de Cycles desde Road To Glory, ¡Se presentará la mayor y la entrega definitiva de nuestro pequeño y blanco Kirby! El juego pasará a ser solamente RPG, pero con toques de exploración en el mapa, y montones, pero montones de cosas que hacer. ¿Estáis listos para ver a Disaster Matter y a Cycles enfrentarse en la batalla definitiva? Nosotros lo veremos en 2019... Kagero La empresa Kagero quien ya tiene su nombre re-bautizado tiene muchas cosas de que hablar en este F3. Nuevos juegos información adicional sobre Square Enix: Infinite Wars y la serie RWBY-FVAF. Square Enix: Infinite Wars La información es breve tratando del primer episodio de la misma. El título es el Mundo del emperador siendo protagonizado por Cloud y Esdeath entre las informaciones de este Crossover se puede confirmar la participación de Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth, Leone, Edward '''de Fullmetal Alchemist como posibles aliados y como antagonistas a '''Kefka Palazzo, Honest, El emperador '''y varios personajes del manga '''666 Satan de Seishi Kishimoto entre los que destacan los portadores de los demonios entre los incluidos el protagonista del manga Jio Freed. Aunque no se dan detalles de la trama se revela que trata de una resistencia contra el imperio siendo un punto de conflicto entre Cloud y Esdeath. Sephiroth tendrá un papel decisivo en el desarrollo de ambos. Venezziola: The Mugen Arcade Ya falta poco para el reinicio de Venezziola teniendo ya lista la fecha para el 2019. '''El reinicio cambia totalmente la saga de Venezziola porque lo arriga a sus origenes. '''Ser un homenaje/parodia a los juegos de lucha. Muchos personajes del primer juego cuyo nombre ahora es versión Beat '''no estarán porque más allá de un reinicio se trato como un juego siguiente. '''Merle, Ines, Varanus y Nami '''quien iba hacer la protagonista de Pirates Creed son hasta ahora los unicos confirmados y la primera tuvo un rediseño en su Biografía para que encaje con la idea actual del juego. Más '''eso no quiere decir que el Tercer testamento y la semilla maldita fueran descartados no señor, aunque no tendrán un papel tan importante como en la base beta dicha secta sigue presente con Venezziola, incluso en las Biografías de algunos personajes que son importantes para Merle. La jugabilidad también sera diferente siendo uno de lucha 3D como Tekken y Dead Or Alive. '''Pero no te preocupes si te gusto la jugabilidad del juego anterior este sera de tú agrado aun mayor. The Mugen Arcade también tendrá más modos de juegos y retos '''que lo volveran un juego más completo que su antecesor así que estos cambios no serán en vano. Los nuevos personajes les encantaran y más importante varios de los clasícos también están en la mira. Entre ellos el favorito de muchos Leonardo Kai quien estara disponible para quienes pidan una reserva del juego al igual que Goro en MKX y Darkseid en Injustice 2. ''' RWBY: The Maiden Kai '''RWBY: The Maiden Kai '''es otro juego anunciado hace mucho y ya esta apunto de ver luz. El juego es una adpatación a la serie original de RWBY y RWBY-FVAF hecha por Kagero contando los dos Volumenes del último. La jugabilidad sera en 3D como Venezziola: The Mugen Arcade pero con algunas novedades únicas que no tendrá el primero como la batalla de equipos que pueden '''llegar hacer hasta de 4 personajes librando una batalla campal en la misma. El juego cuanta además distintos modos que lo volveran un juego completo no se dan muchos detalles al respecto porque se tienen que pulir ciertas cosas. RWBY-FVAF El segundo Volumen de la serie también se esta ejecutando para que no tengan confusiones con el juego. Se tratara de poner al día con la serie en Wattpad y todo eso para un mayor disfrute. Evil-Doer Evil-Doer '''es otro juego original de la serie al igual que el reinicio de Venezziola con los juegos de lucha. Evil-Doer da homenajes/parodias '''a varios villanos de la ficción. De ahí su eslogan ¿Que deseas? ¿Poder, Conquista o Destrucción? Los protagonistas son Jessica (Un homenaje a Cinder Fall de RWBY), The Overlord (Un homenaje a The Shredder de TMNT) y Zero (Un homenaje a Ultron de Marvel) los tres por distintos motivos personales terminan en DC City. Sus intereses ponen en peligro los planes del otro pero su llegada fue anticipada por Raven (Un homenaje a Batman) quien fundo un equipo para detenerlos. El generó aun no se revela pero se planea que sea de plataformas, aunque se ven otras opciones pero la trama y algunos personajes ya están hechos. Es muy probable que salga un momento del 2019. Stamina center|360px Sean bienvenidos a la presentación de la compañía Stamina en esta edición del evento Fantendo Fun Fair, en -presentación chida- -coming soon XD- Doubledetecker 'Día 1/3:' Hola y bienvenidos. Soy administrador de la empresa NX- Studios y en esta edición de Fun Fair vengo como representante de ésta. Como ustedes saben, somos una empresa nueva que viene funcionando desde hace unos meses y es la primera vez en asistir a este evento tan importante, aunque soy el único representante. Pero no por eso, les traigo pocas novedades. Creo que es mucho el contenido que les quiero compartir con ustedes, tanto que lo he dividido en 3 días. Hoy voy a tratar de la consola que estamos desarrollando, la NX- Tower. Mañana, sobre los títulos que tenemos planeado para la consola y finalmente pasado mañana y creo que lo más esperado es del juego de luchas Definitive Multiverse en donde tengo bastante novedades que enseñarles en cuanto a personajes nuevos, modos de juego y lo que más les va a gustar sin duda es la posibilidad de probarlo en una Wii Control que me he traído para esta feria y así ustedes tengan la oportunidad de evaluarlo. NX- Tower La consola va a tener la forma de un PC, es posible que en unos meses la portemos en un nuevo diseño. Ya habíamos mostrado el gamepad y como serán los cartuchos. Ahora les mostraré más o menos como serán los mandos profesionales que de por sí, son similares a los de GameCube. Estos mandos serán muy especiales para juegos de luchas como el ya mencionado Definitive Multiverse'''y un futuro Smash Bros. thumb|center Otro accesorio que por ahora los tenemos en mente es uno similar al mando profesional pero echo exclusivamente para juegos de naves en 3D que mañana les hablaré de ello. El soporte para conectar un teclado y un mouse y estamos pensando también en controles "Mote" como los de la Wii. '''Los cartuchos Como habíamos anunciado en el artículo, los juegos físicamente vendrán en cartuchos. Poseen la tecnología SSD para salidas PCI Express que ese es el lector de la consola, lo cual los juegos cargarán más rápido. En el interior de la máquina, también poseerá un SSD de 80GB, aunque estamos pensando en fabricar consolas con más capacidad, pero eso sí, contará con una salida SATA para conectar discos duros externos y allí almacenar los juegos digitales. No será posible la inserción de discos ópticos: Es un futuro probablemente diseñemos un adaptador que permitirá hacerlo. Aplicaciones Cuando confirmamos el gamepad, no dudamos en mostrar de paso el escritorio del OS y conjuntamente el navegador que será el FireFox. Ahora confirmamos dos aplicaciones más: Gpart para crear particiones y una herramienta para volcar el sistema en caso de corromperse por alguna mala actualización. Extrae los archivos y los guarda en una unidad USB, entonces se entra al modo seguro en el arranque de la consola y se podrá restaurar la configuración sin problema. Este método es muy efectivo porque así no tendrán que llevarla a un técnico aunque también está la garantía, pero así podrán arreglarla en casa. Lo más preocupante de esto es la piratería ya que muchos hackers se aprovecharán de esta tecnología para modificar los archivos, por eso en los próximos meses estaremos trabajando en una buena encriptación. Otra aplicación la cual está en desarrollo es un chat o más bien en una red social de la consola. Podrán chatear mientras juegan y pedir ayuda para superar algún nivel del juego. 'Día 2/3:' Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente. En este segundo día les vengo a hablar de los títulos que la compañía tiene en mente lanzar junto con la consola. Son 4 juegos los que se están desarrollando, aunque se le está empeñando más en uno de ellos del cual les hablaré mañana. Por ahora, les quiero mostrar el proceso y como serán. Mario Band Pensamos en cambiarle el nombre y convertirlo en un Spin-off del juego Guitar Hero, pero con personajes de Nintendo. Ya tenemos 4 canciones confirmadas, canciones "Reales" compuesta por artistas u bandas "Reales" como lo es GH. Aprovecho para confirmar 2 canciones más: Canción Animal - Soda Stereo y México - Alestorm También se anuncia más personajes de nintendo: Wario, Zelda, y Yoshi. Se introduce un nuevo instrumento: Teclado. Nintendo Racing Challenge Partimos ya con un juego de carreras en el cual estarán prácticamente todos los personajes de Smash Bros. En este juego no habrán DLC, sino que todo el nuevo contenido vendrá bloqueado, pero dentro del cartucho como en los juegos antiguos. Hasta ahora tenemos confirmado 2 circuítos de carreras. Todavía no pensamos en introducir más... no por ahora. Pero les confirmo que vendrán de todos las sagas que se han hecho para Nintendo, así como lo oyeron. Las tácticas van a ser similares a Mario Kart con prácticamente los mismos items y algunos que otros que agregaremos con el tiempo. M.Y.O.G Este es un título que seguramente les gustará ya que podrán crear sus propios juegos de una forma fácil y divertida, además para los que aspiran a ser programadores habrán minijuegos en los que aprenderán de manera divertida ciertos lenguajes de programación. Aquí no me voy a enrrollar más, porque es un projecto más a futuro y que por ahora como compañía nueva debemos tomar mucha experiencia. Y bueno, este a sido todo con respecto al segundo día. Que tengan una buena noche y a prepararse para mañana que se viene lo mejor. 'Día 3/3:' Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente. Este es el tercer y último día y que mejor que despedir esta presentación con el juego más esperado por muchos porque supongo que deben estar anciosos por las novedades que se trae. Bueno, son muuchas las cosas que les quiero contar acerca de Definitive Multiverse entre ellas, personajes y jugar en una Wii Control que he traído a la Fun Fair. Ustedes dirán ¿Por que no lo pruebas en una NX- Tower?? Es porque la consola aún no está apta para recibir juego, por ahora solo se han probado aplicaciones pequeñas. Antes que probemos el juego, les quiero confirmar los siguientes personajes: Como inicial tenemos a Bayonetta: thumb|center Para desbloquear traemos 2 personajes: Ermac (Mortal Kombat) y Tidus (Final Fantasy) thumb|center thumb|center Otro personaje que solo aparecerá como "Cameo" del modo historia es: Viridi (Kid Icarus) thumb|center Espero que les gusten. Por supuesto que habrán más personajes. No se sabe cuanto será la cantidad, yo creo que no va a sobrepasar de los 50 en total incluyendo los secretos. En cuanto a DLC vendrán varios packs que contienen un máximo de 4 personajes. El primer Pack que por ahora tenemos a 3 confirmados se lanzará el mismo día que el juego y vendrán en algunas ediciones. En los próximos meses después del lanzamiento del juego se vendrán más Packs de DLC. *También se confirma un movimiento más final, aún no hay un nombre definido, pero serán similares a los Friendships de MK. *Los personajes podrán interactuar con objetos de ciertos escenarios. *Habrán intros antes de los combates. Cada personaje tendrá por lo menos 2. *Se podrá cambiar el fondo de la pantalla de selección, aunque tenemos pensado en implementar la posibilidad de que el jugador personalice todo el juego a través de temas (Apariencia). Ya hay algunos que tenemos confirmados que se darán a conocer en el artículo. *Hay nuevos sub-jefes además de The Stain y Polygon Figures. *Si bien, la tutora es Lyn (Fire Emblem). Confirmamos a otros asistentes en el juego; Raiden (Mortal Kombat) y Trevor Philips (GTA 5). No serán jugables, solamente serán los guías. Y bueno, ha llegado la hora de lo mejor, así que los invito a que pasen por aquí 3 personas como máximo. Comentarios de la gente — Es muy bueno. Se ve bien en una Wii Control — Siempre quise hacer pelear a Mario con Scorpion — Un poco incomodo controlar a un personaje, pero dentro de todo está bien. ¡Sigan así! — ¡¡Me salió un Brutality!! lo malo es que aquí no son violentos — Creo que lo voy a comprar — Los de Silver y company son unos genios al fabricar una consola lo bastante potente como para emular este juegazo Esto ha sido todo por parte de nuestra presentación en la Fun Fair 2018. Esperamos tanto yo como todas las compañías que asistieron a esta feria que les haya gustado. Por mi parte, NX Studios ya presentó su espacio y nos veremos el otro año. MC Studios Ya os extrañaba que no apareciese, eh? Pues no os preocupeis porque he llegado ya (? Hola todos, soy yo, vuestro user favorito (? ADgee, al igual que el CEO y unico trabajador de MC Studios. Este año, anunciaré un par de cosillas que seguramente os guste. Una vez dicho esto, VAMOS ALLA! Dia 1- Blocklands 2 Supongo que ya conoceis el sandbox Blocklands. Pues bien, este juego vuelve de su medianamente largo letargo, completamente mejorado y rebooteado. Puede que suene a secuela, pero sigue siendo solo un simple reboot. Las cuentas de usuario funcionan igual que en Wikia. Se puede registrar y logearse con: Facebook, Google, '''y '''Microsoft. Al logearse por primera vez se consigue un Bonus de Bienvenida, conteniendo vario contenido de posible interés. Ah si, no os preocupeis, porque tambien tiene la opcion de migrar las cuentas del Blocklands clásico al nuevo. Se mantienen los mundos/mapas creados al igual que la info y el avatar. Por último, me gustaria agradecer la cooperación de los usuarios del Blocklands clásico, ya que sin su contribución, no hubiera llegado tan lejos: Minecraftian_Creeper (Felix), LaserBlitz '(Adria), '''Rey Barbaro '(Bisharp), 'Thebestsilver7 '(Silver), 'Jax '''y '''SunKnightXL '(New). Al igual que a Funny y Jaime por contribuir en la creación y distribución del juego. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias a todos! Y espero que disfruteis del nuevo Blocklands. (ostia casi ioro (?)) Dia 2- A Weird Life Os preguntareis que es "A Weird Life". Pues nada mas ni nada menos que... ¡mi nueva serie! Esto contará como un revamp de Aventuras en Fandom States, solo que con personajes y trama totalmente distinto. Mientras que AEFS era de accion y aventuras, AWL será más de comedia y humor. Esta serie esta basada en la actual serie de Sr.Chuu "Some Broken Walls". La serie se desarrolla en un barrio llamado "Sinnombre", en una ciudad de nombre aun desconocido, donde nuestros '''tres '''protagonistas (2 chicos y 1 chica) tendrán alocadas aventuras. Bueno, no quiero revelar demasiado, asi que hay os dejo. Ah si, casi se me olvida. Me gustaria anunciar que mi conocida serie "Las Historietas de Awesome" vuelve de su letargo, esta vez con ¡más retraso humor que nunca!, en el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada. Mario Historia ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi conferencia. Soy Mario Historia y, en esta edición del evento Fantendo Fun Fair, me gustaría anunciar algunos cambios y novedades importantes. Este año, a diferencia de anteriores, he cambiado la dinámica de la presentación a una más realista y seria: en vez de anunciar brevemente muchos proyectos, me centraré en tres bloques que desarrollaré más detenidamente. Todo lo que voy a anunciar tiene una gran relevancia y definirá mi camino a seguir en Fantendo a partir de ahora, en cuanto a crear contenido. ---- Bloque 1 A lo largo de mis años en Fantendo, he anunciado multitud de proyectos que han acabado estancados, de una forma u otra. Algunos nunca se han llegado a crear después de su anuncio, mientras que otros se han quedado en simples esbozos sin información alguna. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, hasta aquellos que llegaron a expandirse lo suficiente siguen estando en construcción, sin terminar. Esto es debido a mi estilo en cuanto a creación de contenido: opino que un artículo sin trabajo y poco desarrollado está vacío, sin importar el resultado final. Es por eso que, a pesar de tener tantas ideas, finalmente me veo incapaz de llevarlas a cabo por falta de tiempo. Lo que quiero anunciar hoy es la solución que he decidido llevar a cabo: una completa reestructuración de mi contenido. A continuación, expongo una lista con todos mis proyectos anunciados y el estado en el que quedarán: * Super Smash Bros. Extreme – En desarrollo. * Super Smash Bros. Flashpoint Paradox – En desarrollo, segundo plano. * Fantendo: Great Warriors – En cola. * Fantendo: Civil War – En cola. * Fantendo 3 – En cola. * Fantendo Smash!! – Cancelado. * The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Realm – Desarrollo cancelado. * The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Portals – Desarrollo cancelado. * The Legend of Zelda: Goddess Defense – Desconocido. * The Legend of Zelda: Chaos – Cancelado. * The Legend of Zelda Maker – En cola. * Ganondorf's Power – Desarrollo cancelado. * Three Nights at Termina – Cancelado. * Hyrule Warriors 2 – Cancelado. * PokéSmash – Desarrollo cancelado. * Game & Watch Collection – Cancelado. * Edge of Spider-Verse – En cola. * DLC Maker – Cancelado. * Profesor Layton & Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – Desarrollo cancelado. Hay un gran número de proyectos cancelados que tendrán otro futuro, lejos de ser eliminados y olvidados. Próximamente se darán más detalles. ---- Bloque 2 Uno de los detalles que más suele llamar la atención de mí como usuario es mi poco interés en crear una empresa. Aunque en algún momento lo he considerado, jamás ha visto la luz. Después de tanto tiempo, he descubierto que esta falta de interés se debe a una perspectiva errónea, un enfoque inadecuado. Así, he decidido que quiero hacer algo nuevo, algo distinto que, a pesar de haberse llevado a cabo en otros wikis, me atrae intensamente. Es un placer para mí presentar una nueva empresa, con el nombre provisional de Fantendo. Sin embargo, esta no es una cualquiera, sino que adquiere el concepto de empresa global, a nivel de wiki. Dicho de otra forma: será una empresa dedicada principalmente a ayudar y dar ideas a los nuevos usuarios, libre de acceso y sin ningún tipo de requisito. Aportará conceptos y artículos sin dueño, además, para aquellos que lo necesiten. La idea se seguirá desarrollando próximamente a partir de esta base. ---- Bloque 3 Cerca de 4 años, con más de 46 meses o 1.400 días, Super Smash Bros. Extreme se alza como mi único juego en desarrollo actualmente. Considerado como uno de los artículos insignia del wiki, me siento muy orgulloso de haberle dedicado tanto tiempo y agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que recibe. Sin embargo, me alegra poder anunciar una restauración y ampliación completa que traerá montones de novedades, algunas de las cuales serán brevemente comentadas a lo largo de este bloque. '''Nuevos personajes Después de haber recibido una primera tanda de nuevos personajes, a fecha del 20 de junio de 2015, y anunciar una segunda cinco días más tarde que jamás llegó a realizarse, estoy decidido a ampliar y reorganizar el plantel de personajes como nunca antes. Una minoría de personajes será eliminada del juego, otros tantos se convertirán en variantes de personajes presentes en el juego y muchos otros serán añadidos. A continuación, expongo varios personajes que formarán parte del juego, algunos de ellos previamente anunciados, con el nuevo diseño que tendrá su sección: 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px 150px Empresas colaboradoras y nuevas ediciones Super Smash Bros. Extreme siempre ha sido un juego solitario, sin pertenecer a ninguna empresa y estando disponible en una única consola: Wii U. Sin embargo, se avecinan cambios. * Nintendo. Como producto originario de Nintendo, Super Smash Bros. Extreme debe evolucionar, tal y como la propia empresa. De esta forma, el juego saldrá para la actual consola: Nintendo Switch. Lejos de ser un simple port, incluirá contenido exclusivo que será detallado próximamente. * Silvax & Company. La empresa sostenida por Silver y Jax ha decidido dar un paso adelante y colaborar con este juego, contando con una edición para su próxima consola sobremesa: Gamex Control. Como contenido adicional, únicamente se revelará en esta conferencia un nuevo personaje, que será exclusivo de esta versión: 150px|center * Skyontendo. La primera empresa creada en Fantendo también tendrá una colaboración con este juego. Esta veterana empresa contará con otra versión para una de sus consolas, que actualmente permanecerá en secreto. De esta únicamente se puede revelar que, al igual que la edición de Gamex Control, incluirá un personaje exclusivo: 150px|center Próximamente serán anunciados nuevos detalles de Super Smash Bros. Extreme en microconferencias, el formato que seguiré a partir de ahora. ---- Este es el final de mi conferencia. Estos cambios significarán el comienzo de una nueva etapa en cuanto a mi contenido, así que espero que se reciban con el mismo entusiasmo que siento yo. Muchas gracias. Skyontendo Bienvenidos a la presentación de Skyontendo, una de las primeras empresas de la wiki. En esta ocasión, la presentación se realizará en un solo día y se divide en las dos siguientes secciones: Nintendo Tablet Para empezar, ¡anunciamos una nueva consola: Nintendo Tablet! Esta es una consola de sobremesa, que servirá de reemplazo de la Wii V. Para poder jugar es necesario tenerla conectada a una televisión. La novedad es que el mando será similar a una tablet, con unos controles similares a los de una consola portátil y la posibilidad de poder jugar tocando la pantalla ya sea con los dedos o bien con un lápiz especial. El primer juego de esta consola será Yoshi's Island Collection. Este juego tendrá una recopilación de los niveles de Yoshi Island, Yoshi's Island DS y Yoshi New Island. Se preveé también añadir algunos niveles más usando los gráficos de los distintos juegos. Cabe destacar que, debido a los enormes que son los niveles de Yoshi's Island DS, se podrá ajustar el tamaño en la pantalla para poder jugar adecuadamente. El modo principal será similar al de los juegos anteriores en los que aparecerán niveles de los diferentes juegos. Otro modo, que se desbloquea al progresar en el modo anterior, consistirá en cumplir unos objetivos determinados. También se preveé un modo multijugador, que consistirá competir en una serie de minijuegos. Por último, destacar que también tendrá un sencillo editor de niveles. Otro juego para esta consola será una versión de Super Smash Bros. Extreme, tal y como ha mencionado anteriormente en su conferencia Mario Historia. Nintendo Pro Evolution En cuanto a NPE, ¡anunciamos dos nuevos juegos! New Super Mario Bros. NPE '''será un juego de la saga del mismo nombre. El juego sigue el estilo de los anteriores pero se introducirán nuevos cambios. El principal cambio es que ahora se podrá alternar de personajes según quiera el jugador. Cada personaje tendrá su propia habilidad y eso será útil para poder llegar a otros lugares. También se amplían los objetos coleccionables: cada nivel tendrá 4 monedas rojas escondidas que deberán localizarse. Otro detalle es que tendrá un total de 10 mundos y además se incluirá un modo contrarreloj, cuyos mejores tiempos podrán compartirse online. El otro juego es '''Tails Adventure 2, una secuela de Tails Adventure, juego de Game Gear. La historia se centrará en una isla a la que llega Tails después de sufrir un accidente yendo en su Tornado. A diferencia de los juegos de Sonic, en este no hay la posiblidad de correr si no que es un juego más calmado que se centra en el uso de diferentes objetos con el fin de avanzar en la aventura. Se preveé que el juego aproveche las características de NPE y se use el lápiz táctil en determinados momentos para controlar vehículos. Por último, destaco que también se está estudiando la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo juego de Kirby y otro tridimensional de Mario para Nintendo Tablet y otro de creación, para NPE. Con esto acaba la presentación de Skyontendo. Seguiremos atentos a futuros eventos de la wiki en los que la empresa podría participar. NEO Technologies Countryball Wars Pues, empezamos esta conferencia con un proyecto que anuncié en 2016, y se ha estado desarrollando desde las sombras. Yo soy un gran fan del meme de internet y webcómic Polandball, y es por eso que este proyecto no ha sido cancelado. Se cambió la idea original, el juego será de estrategia y no habrá chistes del doblaje español '''(viejo, ya no estamos en 2014 :v) Si quieres saber que pasaría si Hetalia tuviera videojuego, aquí está su respuesta. El juego tratará bromas, ejem, "controversiales" por lo que no es recomendable para sensibles. Super Smash Bros. Hace bastante, realizé mi propia versión del Smash llamada Infinity Battle, pero me salió mal y he decidido crear una nueva. Entre las novedades de esta entrega será '''la inclusión de un segundo ataque final para cada personaje, y las cartas, que son potenciadores para cada jugador. No confirmaré personajes, pero si he de confirmar algunas cartas, para explicar como funcionará esta mecánica. Aquí se encuentra la baraja de Mario. Como puede ver, el ataque F.L.U.U.D ha sido reemplazado por Ira mediante el modo de personalización de baraja.thumb|200px Unreal Racer Esto no es un juego, es más bien una serie ¿De que tratará? Bueno, el nombre lo dice, la serie será de carreras, específicamente, de Elisa Cytrus una corredora, la cual se une a un equipo de Neo-Racers. Estos corredores se baten en las carreras más extremas e irreales, que van desde pistas con diversos obstáculos hasta carreras subterráneas. La serie emitirá su primer capítulo en Octubre 2018. Estado de otros proyectos *Rise of Mushroom Kingdom - En desarrollo. *Mega Man ZX: Story of Lill - Cancelado. ''NEGA SILVER thumb|174x174pxY si, guardé lo mejor para el final. El usuario Thebestsilver, líder de la compañía Silvax & Company, estamos trabajando en un juego basado en su personaje estrella. Todos los detalles se mantendrán en secreto y serán revelados con el tiempo. Estará listo para 2019.... Y bueno, eso ha sido todo ¡Hasta la próxima! Nintendo Pictures Company ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches! Bien, este año es la primera vez que 'Nintendo Pictures Company, participará en esta feria y anunciará varios proyectos de suma importancia para la prosperidad de la empresa. Antes de nada, vamos a hablar de la jerarquía que se empleara en esta conferencia, las estrellas rojas en los artículos, significará que tienen el sello de garantía de NPC, es decir que se garantiza que el artículo acaba siendo elaborado. La estrella naranja, significara que el artículo será al menos creado, y la estrella gris significará que el artículo como mínimo se quedará en proyecto. La gran estrella dorada la llevará el artículo que nosotros pensamos que es el mejor en esta conferencia. Presentación Bien, comencemos con esta conferencia con la presentación. Desde la fundación de la empresa, hemos estado haciendo conferencias particulares, sin embargo por problemas de tiempo no hemos podido sacar muchos proyectos adelante, es por eso que esta conferencia la vamos a dividir entres grandes bloques temáticos de las novedades. Uno de los datos que tenemos pensado anunciar y que posteriormente lo hablaremos detalladamente, es la creación de un logo mucho más práctico y económico, sustituya la gran marca de Nintendo Pictures Company por su acrónimo NPC, dicho logo lo presentaremos más adelante. Esperamos que puedan seguir eligiendo la empresa como una empresa pionera en cuanto a contenido fanon se refiere, un saludo. Bloque Temático Nº1 Nuevas Entregas Independientes Este primer bloque temático lo estructuramos en los próximos lanzamientos que tendrá la empresa durante este nuevo curso. Sagas como HAUNTED o HISTORY sufrirán un gran proceso de aceleración en cuanto a calidad de los artículos. También se harán nuevos juegos, que es de eso de lo que se habla en este bloque. Empecemos. [[HAUNTED|'''HAUNTED]] La esencia de HAUNTED, reside mayoritariamente en el terror, el terror psicológico y survival, es por eso que el primer juego exprime todo su potencial, mientras que el segundo videojuego de la saga se encuentra en un estado de abandono casi total, expongo aquí la situación de todos los títulos de la saga: * HAUNTED Producción estancado * HAUNTED 2 Cancelado Es por eso que nos comprometemos a seguir desarrollando HAUNTED y presentamos el nuevo título de la saga: HAUNTED Alice Return's Este juego será una secuela directa del primero, y dejará atrás la fórmula de crear una saga con nuevos personajes. El juego nos pondrá en la piel de Alice y todo lo que pasa al salir de la Casa Encantada de Maily. Aunque no se despidirá de los personajes originales, si que se separará del protagonista del anterior juego. Daremos más detalles sobre este juego próximamente. HISTORY Me atrevería a decir que la saga HISTORY es de las que más juegos tiene de todo el wiki. Con la finalización del desarrollo de HISTORY Primal, me puso a pensar en que suceso histórico debía suceder a la prehistoria. Presenté dos proyectos: HISTORY World War I el cuál se ambientaría en la primera guerra mundial o HISTORY Magnus, el cual nos pondría en la piel de Alexandrós Magnus, gran conquistador de Oriente. Finalmente, elegí el segundo, el cuál sería más interesante debido a la ambientación. Finalmente presentamos: HISTORY Magnus Este nuevo HISTORY, podremos meternos en la piel de Alejandro Magno, desde que era tan solo un crío hasta que muriese solamente a los 32 años de edad, pero dueño de un poderoso imperio. HISTORY Magnus, será el juego que mayor mapa tendrá en toda la saga, pudiendo explorar todo el Imperio de Alejandro Magno. El principal rival del juego, será Filipo II, padre del mismo Alejandro Magno. Entre principales personajes históricos tendremos a los siguientes: * Filipo II Padre de Alejandro Magno * Olimpia Madre de Alejandro Magno * Hefestión Mejor amigo de Alejandro Magno * Aristóteles Maestro de Alejandro Magno * Roxana Cónyuge de Alejandro En cuanto a personajes históricos, estos serán los más importantes. Acudiremos a sucesos históricos de la talla de la expansión del Imperio de Alejandro Magno. Dejando a este HISTORY Magnus atrás, continúemos presentando más novedades en cuanto a la saga. Sigamos con los DLC's de HISTORY Primal: HISTORY Primal HISOTORY Primal, es en nuestra opinión, uno de los mejores títulos de toda la saga, por lo que continúamos expandiendo su contenido, presentamos un gran DLC: DLC Childish Song Childish Song (Canción Infantil, en español) nos pone en la piel de Tezcalt, un jovén guerrero antepasado de Bayek que es el que acabará fundando la tribu a la cuál Bayek y compañía pertenecen. Este DLC se ambienta en su totalidad en el periodo Paleolítico de la Prehistoria. Como mera curiosidad, su nombre, Canción Infantil, proviene de que las hazañas de Tezcalt fueron tal que los miembros de la tribu se la contaban de padres a hijos en forma de cancion. En lo que a la saga HISTORY, se refiere, hemos acabado. Ahora pasemos a la presentación de nuevas IPs que nunca antes habíamos presentado. Stories Este nuevo videojuego, denominado como Stories, nos pondrá en la piel de Villalba, un jóven arqueólogo español que vivirá decenas de aventuras para recuperar un tesoro. La historia principal girará sobre uno de los misterios más grandes de toda la arqueología, la tumba de Alejandro Magno, además, esto coincidirá con la fecha de lanzamiento de HISTORY Magnus. Como toda buena historia, debe de tener grandes personajes, así que me dispongo a presentarlos: * Villalba Arqueológo y Profesor de Historia en la Universidad de Madrid, sus últimos trabajos son sobre la tumba del gran Alejandro Magno. * Conde de Villalba Padre de Villalba y VI Conde de Villalba, al igual que su hijo, le encanta la arqueología y la historia. * Nicolas Duad '''Americano y gran amigo de Villalba, lo ha acompañado en varias de sus aventuras. * '''Angelina Vangelicon Británica multimillonaria, al igual que Villalba se muere de ganas de encontrarla tumba de Alejandro, para así saltar a la fama. Es una de las principales antagonistas. * Rafael Viana Rafael Viana, es un gran amigo de la familia Villalba, sin embargo las ansias de encontrar la tumba, le ha comido la cabeza hasta tal punto de traicionar a su propia familia. Este reparto de personajes, harán de Stories un gran videojuegos de aventuras, se preevé que el artículo este listo para mediados de Septiembre de este mismo año. Bloque Temático Nº2 Nuevas Entregas Nintendo Pasemos con el segundo bloque temático, el cual tratará sobre los próximos lanzamientos de la empresa que tiene que ver con Nintendo. Sin más dilación comencemos. Saga Pokémon La saga Pokémon se ha convertido con el tiempo, en una de las sagas con la cual más renombre a alcanzado Nintendo Pictures Company. Actualmente trabajamos en 2 grandes títulos: Pokémon Past and Future Pokémon Past and Future, es el primer juego que NPC empexó a desarrollar. El juego se seguirá ampliando con los correspondientes gimnasios y ciudades. Nos comprometemos en que el juego siga avanzando. Pokémon Edición Española Pokémon edición española es el videojuego de Pokémon, basado en España, el cual al igual que su compañero, se seguirá ampliando. Pretendemos con la siguiente edición llegar hasta Murcia y Málaga. El juego, presentará también un nuevo reparto de personajes, de la cultura española. Saga Mario La saga Mario ha estado bastante abandonada por parte de la empresa este último año, es por eso que vamos a anunciar un nuevo juego de la saga, que pretenda dar un vuelco a los marios actuales. Super Mario Óceanic Super Mario Óceanic, llevará a Mario al único ecosistema que no se ha llevado aún, los temidos océanos del reino champiñón. Mario esta vez no estará acompañado de su fiel amigo Cappy, sino quelo acompañará Guoshy, yoshis acuáticos. Este juego tendrá una larga duración y su fecha de lanzamiento esta prevista para Noviembre. Bloque Temático Nº3 Otros grandes proyectos para la empresa Bien, con este último bloque temático, terminaremos nuestra conferencia. Este último bloque hablaremos sobre grandes proyectos para la empresa que no tienen nada que ver con lanzamientos de juegos. Cambio de Logo Está claro, que tras un año con el mismo logo, nuestra empresa necesita un cambio inminente, es por eso que hemos preparado un proyecto de como hacer un logo mucho más económico y minimalista. La imágen corporativa que acompaña al logo desde su fundación se quedará igual, sin embargo las letras sufrirán un grave cambio. Serán cambiadas de N'intendo '''P'ictures 'C'ompany a NPC, este cambio significará unn gran cambio para la imágen de la empresa. '''Consolas Nuestras consolas actuales son Wii K y Nintendo Laptop, de sobremesa y portátil, respectivamente, dichas consolas recibirán nuevas actualizaciones para mejorar el servicio, conectando con nuestra red social Nintendo Pictures Network (NPN) el cual buscamos convertir en la industria. Las consolas en sí no sufrirán muchos más cambios significativos. Conferencias de NPC Las conferencias de NPC, se han ido haciendo de forma irregular. Es por eso, que pensamos regular esto, y haremos una conferencia como mínimo cada dos meses. Si hay algún lanzamiento importante, haremos una conferencia cada menos tiempo. Además todas las conferencias a partir de este momento, seguirán la misma estructura que hemos utilizado en esta conferencia. Filiales NPC cuenta actualmente con 3 filiales, recordamos que Coffee'n'Cookies es actualmente una filial independiente de la empresa, sus próximas creaciones pueden verlas en el artículo principal de dicha filial. En cuanto a TheDuck inc. se refiere, trabaja actualmente en nuevas series, como Splatoon New Ink, que ha sido parada por el verano y que se retomará el último jueves de septiembre. Mascota La empresa, trabaja también en el cambio de mascota, se cree que la nueva mascota será una oveja, llamada María Cristina. María Cristina, es una oveja, la cual en el dibujo aparece esquilándose la lana ella misma. María Cristina sera actualmente la mascota de la empresa. Apareciendo en su propio videojuego: Sheep María Cristina Adventure's o Las Aventuras de la oveja María Cristina, en español. Despedida Finalmente, la primera conferencia de NPC en el F3 ha clausurado, esperamos que la empresa mejore este año. Sin más dilación solo queda despedirme, espero que nuestra primera conferencia haya gustado al público. Categoría:Fantendo Fun Fair Categoría:Ferias de videojuegos